Front Page Murders
by DAB42782
Summary: Mark intrudes on a case that Steve is investigating and could become the next victim.


Front Page Murders  
By: Dawn Brown  
DiagnosMur@aol.com  
  
All Disclaimers apply.  
  
The crime scene was flooded with cops and reporters.   
Normally the corner where the newspaper carrier stand was only had a   
street light shining on it. This early morning, though, still dark, red and   
blue lights added to it so more could be seen. Steve Sloan exited his   
car.  
"This had better be good. It's three o'clock in the morning, so   
why'd you get me out of bed?" he questioned fellow homicide detective   
John Cabot.  
"We've got another one of the newspaper bomber's victims."  
"Another one? That's the third one in the last two weeks! Isn't   
there something that you've found out from all of this? There has to be   
some connection." As Steve finished another all to familiar car pulled   
up with, of course, his dad, Dr. Mark Sloan, and young friend, Dr.   
Jesse Travis. "It's too early for all of this. Why couldn't they have just   
stayed home," he said as he put his hand to his face and rubbed it.  
"Hey, Steve, what have you found out so far?" young Jesse said   
in an all too "awake" voice.  
"Jesse," Steve began, "First of all, I would like to know why   
you are wide awake. Secondly, you and my father have no business   
being here, because this is a homicide case and last time I checked you   
two were not homicide detectives." Steve began to guide the two over   
closer to the yellow police line.  
"Hey, I am always this awake when I get off work after   
drinking about eight pots of coffee."  
Mark stretched his arms out and yawned really big. Steve   
shook his head, wishing someone would take pity on him for what he   
went through with his family and friends, but there was no one there to   
offer it.  
Mark eventually gained control over his dreariness and was able   
to join in the conversation. "Steve, do you know who the victim is   
yet?"  
"No, I don't father, but I'll be sure to let you know when the   
name is released to the public. Both of you need to discontinue being   
so nosy!"  
"Son, I think that you need to start getting more sleep at night.   
You seem to be more grouchy than usual and it's not good to not get   
enough sleep."  
"Yeah, Steve, Mark's right. Not getting enough sleep_" Jesse   
started then began yawning, "As I was saying not getting enough sleep   
can be very bad for your health."  
"Look, dad, I am getting enough sleep. I normally am not   
called out on cases at three in the morning and am not in the most   
appreciative state for being woken for all of this. Also, I could do   
without the two of you showing up wherever I go to!" Detective   
Cabot approached the small group.  
"Sloan, we know who the victim is, and I think that the finding   
should be rather interesting to say the least."  
Mark hurried and asked, "Who is it?"  
"Dad!"  
"Steve, he said Sloan, not Detective Sloan, or Doctor Sloan,   
just Sloan."   
Steve looked straight at the other detective as his eyes rolled   
almost all of the way to the back of his head. "Okay, give me the   
name."  
"Well, let's just say that this was the owner of SynCorp, Dr.   
James Greenville."  
"SynCorp is the largest hospital supply company in the United   
States," Mark added in, "I met Dr. Greenville when Steve was   
graduating from the Academy. I never asked whom he was there to   
see, but we did have a small chat about his company, which was just   
getting off the ground."  
"Yeah, so now it's been three big corporation execs killed and   
another person has been left brain dead by an explosive that had a   
delayed detonation, plus, we have nothing to connect all of them   
together, except for the fact that they are all bigwigs."  
Jesse began looking very tired. The caffeine was wearing off.   
"Could it be some underground thing?"  
Cabot answered, "Don't know, we'll find out. I wouldn't be   
surprised if it's already begun to be checked into. Oh, Detective Sloan,   
we don't need you here anymore until your shift, so you're free to go."  
"Thanks, detective. Now, come on, dad, Jesse, I'm going to   
drive you both home."  
"My car is here, Steve," Jesse protested as he looked like he   
was going to collapse.  
"You'll get it tomorrow," Steve said sternly. "Now, come on   
because I want to get home, and it takes an extra ten minutes to drive   
you to your apartment." Mark shook his head with a slight grin on his   
face.  
  
***  
  
Mark made sure he woke up early in the morning, so he could   
make breakfast for his son. He knew that Steve would appreciate some   
western omelets with bacon and sausage on the side. Mark also knew   
that this would help for him to attempt to buy off his son, so he could   
work more on the case. The aroma of the food filled the household.   
Steve slowly stirred and came upstairs dragging himself over and sitting   
down at the table.  
"Good morning, Morning Glory," Mark greeted with a big   
smile on his face.  
"Ha, ha, dad, real funny," Steve replied back with the sarcasm   
in his voice very obvious. He already could tell his dad was up to   
something to get up early and go all out for breakfast. "What do you   
want?"  
"Well, good morning to you, too! Now, my son, my one and   
only son, would I ever try to bribe you?" The sly grin on his face added   
greatly to the conversation.  
"Yes!"  
"Come on, Steve, you have to let Jess and me work on the case   
with you. I'm sure that we can get some type of information for you   
that would be helpful and that you would appreciate."  
"Dad, I don't want you working on this case."  
"I've worked on almost all of your other cases in the past.   
What makes this one any different?"  
"I just don't want you getting involved! Can't you accept that?   
This is for me and the other homicide detectives, and if we need your   
help, we'll come to you."  
"You sure are grouchy!" Amanda said as she walked in the door   
to the Sloan residence.  
"What are you doing? Forming a gang to jump me so I'll let   
you work on it, dad?"  
"Hello, Amanda!" Mark said cheerfully. " Steve isn't happy right   
now, so just leave him alone. He's already biting my head off about   
wanting to help. Go ahead and have a seat Amanda, and have some   
breakfast."  
"Thanks, Mark," Amanda accepted. Steve hurried and shoved   
the food as quickly as possible into his mouth. After finishing what was   
on his plate, he stomped off to his room to get ready. "He got up on   
the wrong side of the bed this morning!"  
"He's annoyed that I want to work on the case. Anyway, what   
information did you find out for me?"  
"Well the only information that I know you don't have is the   
details on what killed them all. I tried to find connections, but nothing   
came up except the part about them all being corporate executives. As   
far as the deaths are concerned, each of them were killed instantly. The   
one that has been left brain dead, though, had pieces of metal fragments   
from the bomb lodged in the skull. On one of the pieces was part of   
the serial number. I don't think that the police ever knew that   
information. I found that piece in the trash. Detective Cabot was the   
person that collected the pieces for evidence."  
"Do you think that Detective Cabot_" Mark started but was   
quickly cut off by Amanda.   
"Detective Cabot!" Amanda shot up out of her seat. A shadow   
was visible as someone approached from behind Mark's shoulder.  
"Good morning, Amanda. Good morning, Doctor Sloan," the   
detective greeted, "Steve said to just come on in whenever I got over   
here."  
"Well, it's nice to see you. Were you up the rest of the night   
working on the case?" Mark interrogated.  
"Actually I have been up all night, and I need to discuss a few   
details with Steve about the case. Figure that as soon as I fill him in,   
the sooner I go home and get some shut eye." Steve came up the stairs   
to see the visitor.  
"Hey, John!" Steve excitedly welcomed. It was nice in his mind   
to see someone that he could appreciate for the time being. "It's nice to   
finally have someone around to talk to that has some sense." Steve   
gave a gravely look at Amanda and Mark, who acted as if they didn't   
see it. Steve then walked over to the door with Cabot following.  
"It was nice to see you again, Doctor, and Amanda."  
"Well, as long as you're a friend of Steve's, you're always   
welcome," Mark said.  
Steve becoming irritated with his father's sincerity, ended the   
conversation. "Okay, goodbye, and I'll see you later dad."  
The door closed. Mark turned to Amanda, "We've got some   
work to do before Steve finds out." He gave her a small smirk and she   
in turn laughed. Doctor Sloan grabbed his jacket and out the door the   
two left.  
  
***  
  
Mark, Amanda, and Jesse hung around the doctor's lounge. In   
front of them lay all sorts of papers and pictures that dealt with the   
so-called "Front Page Murders." Jesse had checked on the one   
survivor of the blasts and knew that there would only be days until this   
one was gone. Mark examined each thing closely.  
"Whoever is involved in all of these murders has some very high   
connections," Jesse said as he walked over to fill his coffee cup.  
"Yeah, Jesse, but that could be any high executive that feels   
they have any competition with these people," Amanda stated, as usual   
trying to make her colleague sound way off-line.  
Mark looked up from the paper he was holding, "Amanda, I   
don't think you're right." Jesse looked at her while a grin covered his   
face. "I think it may have been someone that is related to an exec, but   
not to any of the ones that have been murdered yet."  
"Mark, what are you talking about?" Amanda inquired.  
"Okay, I know that this'll seem like an unlikely story, but I   
believe that it could be Detective Cabot."  
Jesse looked at Mark as if he'd lost his mind. "Why would you   
say that? You know that Steve and he are like best friends."  
"I knew that you wouldn't understand, but the thing is, there's a   
picture here from the most recent victim's home and it contains five   
people, including the three that are dead, and the one awaiting death.   
The fifth one is Cabot's step-dad."  
"Hey, everyone!" A husky voice filled the lounge.  
"John!" Jesse said trying to sound as calm about everything as   
possible. Mark and Amanda quickly gathered up the papers. "What   
are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to stop and say hi to all of my friends."  
"Nice to see you, yet again, too," Mark said. "Can I ask you a   
couple of questions?"  
"Go ahead and shoot." Amanda and Jesse sort of cringed   
hearing these words come from the man Mark was accusing of murder.  
"Well, you've met each of the murdered people personally,   
right?"  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
"I just noticed that your step-dad was best friends with all of   
them. Why didn't you mention anything before about knowing them?"  
"My private and professional lives do NOT mix together. Work   
stays at work, and personal things stay at home."  
"Aren't you a little worried that this person may go after your   
step-dad next?"  
"Not really. He's a grown man. I'd better leave. See ya later."   
Cabot plowed his way out of the room. Amanda and Jesse looked at   
Mark as he faced them with a sly know-it-all grin on his face. Nothing   
was said, because they knew what each of them was thinking.  
  
***  
  
Mark arrived at home to find Steve spread out on the couch   
watching TV. On the coffee table were papers from this most recent   
case. "Bring your work home tonight?"  
"Hi, dad. Sorry to say so, but I had to. It isn't too bad right   
now. Don't have to much pressure about it since almost the whole   
force is on the case, but it is still a nuisance."  
"Son, I really need to talk to you about this case thing."  
"I told you I don't want you getting involved! I can handle my   
own job by myself."  
"It's Cabot."  
"Dad, you've lost it! What right do you have accusing my best   
friend of doing that stuff? Keep your nose in your hospital work. I'm   
positive he's not involved."  
"But, Steve_"  
Steve cut his father off quickly, "There are no buts!" He   
trampled over to the stairs. "Good night!"  
Mark shook his head in disbelief. He sat looking through   
everything trying to find something to make his son believe him, but   
nothing was there. Finally, he called it a night and went to bed, only to   
lay there and think more about what he'd have to do to prove to his son   
Cabot was guilty.  
  
***  
  
During the night Cabot planned out a whole sequence of things   
to do the next day. He knew Mark had caught on, and didn't know   
what trouble may be caused from it all. Mark had to be stopped and   
his carefully thought out scheme should take care of just that. It didn't   
hurt things either that Dr. Sloan was well-known in the high-society   
status, so it would appear to be _just_ another "Front Page Murder."  
  
***  
  
Mark was in a hurry to get to the hospital in the morning to   
discuss matters with Amanda and Jesse. Since he was in such a large   
frenzy, he had forgotten the newspaper that he normally takes to read   
and the papers about the case. As he pulled in the parking lot of   
Community General Hospital, he realized what all he'd forgotten.  
"Oh, dear! I can't believe I forgot to bring that stuff," he said to   
himself, "At least there will be some newspapers up in the lounge for   
me to look at."  
Mark entered the lounge to find Jesse asleep and Amanda   
reading a memo she had received. Mark walked over and bent over to   
where his mouth was just about Jesse's ear. "GOOD MORNING!!!"  
Jesse jumped up in the air. Amanda bit down on her lip   
attempting to withhold her laughter, but it didn't work. Mark fell back   
into a chair laughing at his young friends startled face.  
"What's the big idea! Can't a fella get some sleep!"  
"You're an intern, so you're not supposed to get any sleep,"   
Mark replied with a smile. "Where are the newspapers that are   
normally here in the lounge?"  
Amanda answered Mark's question while Jesse was sitting up   
pouting, "By the time we got here they were all gone. Oh, Mark, I was   
wondering, why was Detective Cabot here earlier?"  
"I don't know. Maybe some other case," Mark shrugged it off.   
"I'm going to go down and get a newspaper from the box down the   
street."  
"Don't get yourself blown up," Jesse kidded. Amanda shot him   
a look telling him to shut up. Mark shook his head and exited the   
room.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Steve pulled up to the beach house. He had a little   
time to kill before he was supposed to meet up with his friend to talk   
more about the case. The sky was a bright blue and the ocean was   
calm. It appeared to be the perfect day. He walked up the steps and   
opened the door.  
"What happened here," he asked himself loudly. Quickly he   
drew his gun and started to search the house. It was trashed. Cushions   
were torn and drawers were emptied and thrown on the floor.   
Everything breakable was broken.   
"Dad?" Steve called out to make sure he hadn't been there when   
the place was ransacked. Slowly Steve peeked down the stairs into his   
room. Everything was still in order. Then he proceeded to his father's   
room. It was a disaster! The person had carved in the wall "Death"   
and everything was torn apart. Steve ran out of the room in fright   
trying to gather his thoughts. As he looked across the broken up living   
room, he saw the case of his father's clarinet. Seeing it made him   
realize that he needed to go find his father - fast.  
  
***  
  
Mark walked down to the corner. Standing by the newspaper   
holder box was Detective Cabot.  
"Detective, what are you doing down here?"  
"Your son gave me strict orders to come down and check to   
make sure that all of these were safe around here. He was afraid that   
someone you know, or maybe even you, would get hurt."  
"Leave it to Steve to think that," Mark smiled at the thought of   
his son caring so much. He really didn't consider the "What-ifs" since   
he was thinking that his son had sent Cabot.  
"Well, I better be shoving off now, Doctor. I'll see you later."  
"Bye, John." Mark deposited his quarter into the machine. He   
began opening the door to grab the newspaper out. BOOM!  
  
***  
  
Steve was stuck in traffic going down the street to the hospital.   
He had kept trying to get hold of Amanda or Jesse, but no one could   
find them. Suddenly a yellow police line became visible in the distance. "Another bombing," he said out loud to himself. As he got   
closer Amanda became visible and Jesse sprinting towards the hospital.   
Steve quickly drove his car over the grass that stood between him and   
the parking lot. He stopped the car and jumped out. He ran over.  
Amanda looked up at Steve, her face swollen and wet with   
tears, "Steve_Steve_"  
"No!" he yelled. "Where is he? It can't be him, it just can't!"  
Amanda walked over and threw her arms around him. "He isn't   
dead, Steve, but he's not good - not at all."  
"Where is he?"  
"Jesse is inside preparing for some surgery to remove   
fragments." Steve grabbed Amanda's hand and pulled her as he went   
towards the hospital.  
  
***  
  
Steve sat with his head buried in his hands while sitting on the   
floor, waiting for Jesse to report on Mark's condition. Amanda stood   
next to him. Tears were still streaming down her face.  
"Whoever did this will pay!" Steve said.  
"It shouldn't be too hard for you to find Cabot," Amanda said in   
a choked up voice.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You're dad had proof that Cabot was the bomber. Just a little   
more evidence was needed to be able to catch him."  
Steve stood up. "He tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen. I   
can't believe it!" Jesse could be seen walking down the hall at a slow   
pace. Amanda and Steve stared at him as he got closer.  
"Jesse?" Steve looked miserable.  
"He's sustained some very bad injuries. If he wakes up, I'm sure   
he'll live, but no telling what long-term damage will come from it all.   
At this point, he may never walk again. I'm sure he'll have use of his   
hands, but also, the stress on his body may bring down his health   
drastically." Amanda looked down at her feet.  
"Can I see him?"  
"Yeah, come this way." Amanda stayed back knowing Steve   
would need the time alone with his father.  
  
***  
  
The room was dark and gloomy. Blinds were closed and no   
light shown in. Steve could see, however, the paleness of his father's   
face. He walked over by his dad.  
"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," he said while brushing back   
some of the hairs in Mark's face. Mark was burned and bruised all   
over. Deep gashes covered his body where the metal had been lodged   
into him. "You look so sickly, but so peaceful. Don't leave me,   
because I know you want to hear me talk about you being right and me   
being wrong. I know you get enjoyment from that." Steve choked   
back tears. He wouldn't be able to stay and just watch while his father   
was in this condition.  
"I'm going to find Cabot - I'm going to kill him!" Steve exited   
the room. Amanda stopped him just long enough for him to tell her   
what he had said in the room. She tried to stop him, but he was on a   
mission and couldn't be stopped.  
  
***  
  
A little bit of light flowed through the semi-open blinds. Mark   
could tell that much even though everything was still blurry. He didn't   
know what had happened, but was pleased when he made out Jesse   
asleep in a chair. He could tell Jesse wasn't sleeping very well, but   
didn't understand why, and he knew Jesse must have had the night shift.  
Jesse sat up. He wasn't aware of Mark being awake yet.   
"Dangit! I can't sleep!" He didn't seem very happy, but then   
straightened up. "God, please help Mark make it through, and make   
sure Steve doesn't do anything that will jeopardize his life and Mark's."  
A slight moan came from Mark. Jess looked over at Mark then   
up. "Wow! You do work miracles quickly!" Mark sort of smiled, but   
tried not to because of pain.  
"Nice to see you with your eyes open," Jesse said while   
checking Mark's vital stats.  
In a very quiet, hoarse voice Mark spoke back, "Same to you,   
too." Jesse laughed. Amanda walked in.  
"Jesse," she began. As she looked she saw Mark. "Oh, Mark,   
thank God you're awake!"  
"Hi, sweetie," the quiet voice said. "Where's Steve?"  
"I have to go, but I'll be back soon," Jesse hurried out of the   
room.  
Amanda was the only one left. "Steve went out looking for   
Cabot. I'm afraid he's going to kill him if he finds him. I can't get hold   
of him, and he doesn't know you're awake."  
Mark moaned again. Suddenly Jesse busted through the door.   
Out of breath frantically he was able to speak, "Steve's_in the   
lobby_ready_to kill Cabot." Mark's face relayed his fear to Amanda.   
"I tried to tell him you were awake, but he is so enraged."  
"Take me to him," Mark said.  
"You're too weak, Mark," Amanda spoke trying to get him to   
stay in bed.  
"I don't want him to go to prison for life because of me." A   
thickness filled the room. Jesse ran over to the wheelchair in the   
corner.  
"Come on Amanda, help me get him down there."  
  
***  
  
"Cabot I am going to kill you! I thought you were my friend!   
How could you do this!" Steve punched him.  
"Look, Steve, you have no proof I did it."  
"Yeah, I do. You didn't get all the evidence needed when you   
violated our house!" Holding on to Cabot's shirt he threw him against   
the wall. "My dad is gone, so you're next." Everything became silent   
as Steve began to put his hand on his gun.  
A frail voice that sounded like a hundred year old man's broke   
into the air. "Steve, don't. I need you here to help me."  
Steve looked over to see his dad in the wheelchair. He took a   
deep breath. Other officers walked up and grabbed Cabot. Steve   
slowly stepped over to his dad.  
"Son, you need sleep, you look terrible," Mark managed to get   
out before having a coughing fit.  
"You don't have much room to speak."  
"Better get you back in bed," Jesse said as he began to push the   
wheelchair back to the hospital room. Steve stopped Jesse with his   
hand and took over moving his father to the room. Jesse and Amanda   
followed behind with small smiles on their faces. Jesse grabbed the   
door and held it open for everyone going into the room.  
"Steve, you want to give me a hand helping him to get back in   
bed?" Jesse asked.  
"I can get into the bed just fine," Mark's voice was sounding   
very sickly.  
"Dad, we'll do it," the authority in Steve's voice didn't get   
through to Mark. Mark grabbed the side of his bed, and pulled himself   
up with his arms, still not realizing he had no use of his legs. Mark lost   
his grip and fell, but Steve stood right behind him to catch him. "I told   
you we'd do it."  
Gently they placed Mark back in his bed. Amanda and Jesse   
left the room.  
"As far back as I can remember you've been right," Steve began   
his apology. Mark couldn't speak, but shot his son an unusual look.   
"You were right about summer camp when I was ten years old, that I   
shouldn't go, and, you were right about Detective Cabot. I should have   
listened to you when you were talking to me, but I didn't want to   
believe that about him."  
Mark smiled at his son. "There's no need for an apology, and   
I'm not always right. Look at just now when_" Mark fell asleep. The   
room fell silent. Steve knew what his dad was going to say, and just   
looked down at his father, happy that he was alive.   
  
***  
  
A month later Steve entered into the pediatric wing of the   
hospital. He was dressed in a suit and tie. His dad was performing a   
magic trick with many young children surrounding him. Jesse stood   
behind the small crowd.  
"Hey, Jess," Steve whispered, "How's everything been around   
here today?"  
"Mark's been keeping everyone entertained. What happened in   
court?"  
"Cabot has been sentenced to life without parole. Turns out he   
was angry at his step-dad because of a recent separation between John's   
mom and him. He decided to make his step-dad suffer, first, by killing   
his best friends, then my dad stepped in. Another person to get rid of.   
That afternoon Cabot was going to get rid of his step-dad and finish off   
the whole problem."  
"Thank God, that two of the people on his hit list didn't die,"   
Jesse said.  
"You're right about that." Steve looked up at where his dad   
was when he said that. Nurses were beginning to escort the kids back   
to their rooms. Mark zoomed over to the two in his electric wheelchair   
doing a couple of donuts around the floor on the way over.  
"Hey, Steve!"  
"Hi, dad." Steve shook his head.  
"Isn't this thing neat! It can do a bunch of things. I've been   
trying to do a wheelie all day!" Mark suddenly raced down the hall.   
Steve bit down on his lip trying not to laugh at him.  
Steve shook his head, "Just like a little kid with a new toy, but   
he's my dad."  



End file.
